Welcome to Twilight Town!
by Takamira
Summary: Forced to move, Roxas goes to Twilight town. There he meets some new friends, and an old crush...  One sided Xion/Riku, Roxas/Xion, and slight Hayner/Olette
1. I'm going where!

**Welcome to Twilight Town, A Rokushion Story**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything within this story, besides my OC.

**A/N: This is my FIRST fanfic, so please, don't be too harsh with your review (If I get any). Well, I'm done talking... LETS GO!**

Chapter 1: I'm going where?

Roxas' POV

"RING RING RING" The alarm clock began to sound, much to Roxas' dismay. Getting up, he notices something isn't right. It was way too dark to be 6:00, which was the time he set the alarm for. Thinking he didn't set it right, he reaches for it only to grab a note.

"Ha ha! I know your wondering why the alarm rang this early, well there is a simple reason. Look out the door." Reading on, Roxas sees Axel's name barely erased from the bottom of it.

"I'm going to kill him." Said a pissed off Roxas. Shuffling to his bedroom door, he opens it and finds 2 suitcases. He leans in to see what's inside only to be tapped on the left shoulder.

"AHH!" Screamed Roxas, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but, according to your parents, you're moving out." replied Axel, somewhat(?) disapointed.

"What? Why?" Asked the shocked blonde.

"Well, your parents found out I blew up an abandoned car in the junkyard." said Axel.

"Why wou- nevermind. Anyway, who will I be staying with?" said Roxas.

"Well, Mom wants you to stay with Dad, but dad said you are staying with your cousins, Sora and Ventus."

"What about school? My friends? Why am I moving instead of you?"

Sighing, Axel tells Roxas to sit on his bed, while he take a seat on the chair in front of his computer. "Look, Mom & Dad both agree that they don't want you to live on your own just yet, but they don't want me to take care of you." explained Axel.

Looking at the clock, Axel noticed it was already 5:30. "Well time for you to move." said Axel, smirking while doing so, "We don't want you to miss your ride, now would we?"

**A/N: Whew, first chapter done! Sorry if it felt rushed, due to me wanting to get SOMETHING onto my profile and wanting to see if I could do a decent job on WordPad, whatever that is, that came with my laptop since I couldn't be bothered to look for MS word. Expect an update give or take tomorrow, 2 days at the most. Right now, I plan on putting Roxas, Sora, Axel, Xion, Riku, Ventus, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and my OC Shiro into this story. Might add more based on reviews :D Please note, future chapters will be a lot longer then this.**


	2. Say Cheese!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Spongebob and I most likely won't either anytime soon.**

**A/N: Chances are, if review and PMs wish, I can at the most stretch the plot for this to about 10, maybe 15, chapters If I don't hit any big obstacles. Unfortunantly, school is coming over the horizon, so I am rushing an update each night before school starts.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Say Cheese!<span>

Normal POV

"HONK!" shouted Sora through the passenger's window, which earned him a smack from Ventus. "Shut up Sora, we have a horn on the car, so you don't stick your head out like a moron and shout honk." said Ventus with a sigh.

Hearing Sora's shout, Roxas ran out with his bags dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt. "Coming!" he shouted, nearly tripping on his own feet. Throwing his bags into the trunk then entering the rear of the car, he just then noticed two other people with them

"Konnichiwa, ogenki desu ka? asked the black haired boy. Staring at him dumbfounded, the other person whispered something into the boy's ear. Laughing, the boy told him he said "Hello, who are you?" in japanese. Saying his name, Roxas noticed the boy was constantly covering his left arm by blocking it with his body. Seeing Roxas staring at his arm, the boy showed it to him, only to reveal a mechanical arm. [A/N: Imagine a metal arm with some tubes going from the shoulder to the elbow to the wrist]

"I'm Shiro, and this is Xion" he said, pointing to the girl next to him. Wondering why that name sounded so familiar, or why she just kept staring at the floor of the car, Roxas asked where were they going. "We are going to Twilight Town" answered Ventus. Deciding to sleep, Roxas rested his head on the window and fell asleep.

"You like him, don't you?" Shiro asked Xion quietly, as to not disturb Roxas. "What?" Xion screamed in a whisper "Why would I like him? I barely know the guy!" Sighing, Shiro said, "True, but during the time we introduced each other, you didn't look him in the eye at all, you just stared at the floor like it was the most important thing on this planet, and you didn't even say your name."

"So? Or should I remind you of your crush of Kara?" countered Xion. At the mention of her name, Shiro instantly tensed up. "I-I-I don't know what your talking about" stuttered Shiro, "And this conversation is over." Smiling with her counter on the interrogation from Shiro, she also found herself getting sleepy, but noticed a problem. She was between Shiro and Roxas. Thinking, she debated which person to lean on, Shiro or Roxas.

After 16 minutes, she decided to lean on Roxas, which she can say she moved in her sleep as an excuse. Waking up, Roxas noticed something hindering his movement, to see a cute black haired girl sleeping on him. Blushing furiously, Roxas chose to let her and went back to sleep, only with his arm wrapped across her shoulders.

Shiro and Xion both woke up at the same time, though Shiro noticed the position they were in first, Roxas sleeping with his arm on Xion's left shoulder, and Xion hugging / leaning on Roxas. Xion, on the other hand, enjoyed the position she was in, until she heard the SNAP of a camera taking a picture. Next thing she knew, a metal hand pushed her head in front of Roxas' and pushed them into a kiss

Waking up with all the movement, Roxas woke up just in time to notice Shiro pushing his head closer to Xion's. The moment their lips connected, another SNAP could be heard from Shiro's camera. But, to his surprise [A/N: Or not, considering he "knew" they liked each other, but oh well] they didn't pull back at once, instead lingering for a few seconds before slowing pulling back.

Staring into each others eyes, they both were blushing the color of tomatoes. "H-Hi, i'm Xion, you are?" Xion said nervously. "I-I'm Roxas... soooo... [Insert awkward silence here] do you live near Ventus and Sora?" "Ya, I'm just one house over" replyed Xion, chuckling nervously.

Dring into the driveway, Ventus shouted, "Alright Love Birds and Cupid, we are here!" pointing to Sora, "And yes, we videotaped the entire thing, right to you guys kissing."

"Yup, I got it all on this video camera" replied Sora.

"Sora, did you just put that lens cap on?" asked a worried Ventus.

"Nope, I didn't wanna lose it, so I put it on before we started filming." said Sora, oblivious of what he did wrong.

"Shiro, did YOU record it all? Please say yes, PLEASE!" asked a now distraught Ventus, worried his tool to embarrass Roxas gone.

"Don't worry, I recorded it all, so I'll give you a copy tomorrow" replied Shiro, trying to calm Ventus down. "Oh ya, Xion, your room is being repaired due to an "explosion" so you're going to stay with Ventus, Sora, and Roxas.

"WHAT?" Screamed Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the 2nd Chapter. I am on a role, should have at least 7 chapters by saturday at this rate. Anyway, review, favorite, and/or alert to inspire me to go even faster :D**


	3. Plotting

**Welcome to Twilight Town!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, now or ever... maybe...

**Chapter 3: Plotting**

Normal POV

"So, what caused the 'explosion' in my room?" asked Xion, making air quotes at the word explosion. "Hell if I know, all I remember was a car crashing through the ceiling and blowing up a few seconds later." [A/N: Sound familiar?] replied Shiro, " I still got the burns if you wanna see them."

"Well, whose room am I staying in tonight?" questioned Xion, worried about the answer. "Well, you won't be in my room, since it's the smallest. And Sora's room is a total mess" answered Ventus, " So I guess your staying in Roxas' room." At the sound of his name, Roxas began to blush slightly.

30 minutes later, Xion's stuff was all moved to Roxas' without a problem, until now. "Who is going to sleep in the bed?" complained Xion. Roxas replied, " You can take it, if you want." Blushing, Xion tried to refuse, saying it was cold in here and it was his bed. [A/N: Haven't said the time of year yet, I think, so this is happening in Winter Break.] Thinking, Roxas said, " How about we share it, but go to the opposite sides?" slightly blushing at his suggestion. "O-ok..." replied Xion, blushing even harder now.

Little did they know, Shiro, Ventus, and Sora were all listening to their converstion. "I can't hear them! What are they saying?" complained Sora. "Shh... Shiro is still recording their conversation, but I'm guessing they-" Ventus began, but cut off by Shiro putting the hand up, signalling they were done talking and might be going to the door.

"Really? He already has a crush on someone there?" asked Axel, over the phone. "Yup, both of them are also staying in the same room, due to some freak accident with an exploding car." replied Shiro. "Ya... hehehe... freak accident, what are you gonna do?" chuckled Axel, nervously.

Later at 11:00 PM, when all were getting ready for bed and Shiro going home, Xion accidentally left the bathroom door unlocked to take a shower, and was currently exiting the shower. Unfortunatly, that was the same time Roxas was going to brush his teeth. "AHH!" screamed an embarrassed Xion, who blushing deeper then a ruby. Covering his eyes, Roxas began apologizing. Hearing the commotion, Ventus traced the source of the noise to Roxas/Xion's room and decided to let them solve their problem.

Meanwhile, at Shiro's house, someone was approaching the front door. Nevermore, Shiro's mechanical raven began to stir, noticing something wrong. Hearing heavy knocking, Shiro walked like a zombie to the door, before instantly perking up. Opening the door, he saw a flash of light then a knife to his throat. Reacting instinctly, he shoved his mechanical arm, which has reformed the hand into a revolver, at the intruder. "Where is she?" the person asked.

"Kiss my ass, she doesn't love, or even like you, plus she has someone else now" remarked Shiro. "Really, who is he? That moron Sora or the older one, Ventus?" he questioned. Smirking, he pressed a small button on his arm, which caused Nevermore to fold out into a metal robot armed with 6 inch rockets. Realizing he was outgunned, and the fact he didn't know if those rockets hurt, he lowered the knife and said "She will be mine, and I don't care if I have to kill you or anyone to get to her!"

"Whatever, asshole" said Shiro, while shooting one shot at the man's knife causing it to explode. Running, the man threw a rock before fleeing out of sight into the darkness. "Oh well, let's go get some rest, Nevermore" before deactivating the "Guard" feature on the raven.

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 3 is up! Anyway, yes my OC's arm is a gun also, because I plan on making it turn into a total of 4 guns. With the characters that have should up and been named ages : **

**Xion is 14**

**Roxas is 14 1/2**

**Axel is 18**

**Ventus is 17**

**Sora is 14 **

**Shiro is 15**

**Anyway, review / alert / favorite this please and forgive any typos in this, since WordPad obviously doesn't have any form of spell check ****._. ****Also, if you manage to guess who the new guy is and you tell me via PM, and you request it, I can add your own OC onto this, just leave their name, appearance, gender, and personality if you could. R&R and Good Night!**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Welcome to Twilight Town!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts still.

**A/N: Nothing much really to say here, just that this is going to be a short little chappie about Roxas/Xion's night together**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams<span>

Xion POV

Oh no, now the most dreaded part, we have to share a bed. Though it could actually fit 3 people, this is still going to be extremely awkward.

Roxas POV

Why, oh why, did I suggest sleeping in the same bed? She must think I'm some weirdo or something. Alright, seems I got the right side of the bed.

Xion POV

Ok, I got into the left side of the bed. Who knew, this isn't that bad... its nice and comfy in the bed, its warm, and I'm right next to Roxas... Wait what? Bad Xion, don't think of him like that, he is just a stranger... a cute one though... Oh man! I got to take my mind off of him.

Roxas POV

Seems like the bed is warmer then normal, though I can't figure it out. Touching my cheek, I notice it's is really warm. Thats normal right, it's not Xion causing me to heat up... right?

? POV

"I love you Roxas!" shouted Xion, happily. "I love you to Xion!" replied an equally happy Roxas. Running up to each other, they hugged and when their foreheads touched, they smiled happily and shared one passionate kiss.

Normal POV

Waking up from the same dream, both Xion and Roxas noticed they had moved right next to each other in their sleep and were embracing each other. Too content in the hug, neither of them noticed the other asleep, and weren't worried of them being seen, especially by the other. Hearing the door open, Shiro popped his head and shouted to them breakfast was ready and that Xion's room is fixed before seeing them hugging and took another picture. "Really?" shouted Xion, before seeing Shiro run off

Hearing an explosion, Xion shouted,"Roransu Heiki! Did you really just blow up my room?" "Wow, she is so cute when she is mad..." Roxas thought out loud. "What?" questioned Xion, hearing what he said perfectly and blushing pink. "I mean you look like a-" started Roxas before being cut off by Xion kissing him on the lips.

"Sorry about that, apparently you can make explosions with boiling water, fish, some popcorn, and a micro-" said Ventus, reading from a list of ingredients before looking up. Doing a fist pump, he pulled out a camera and took another picture for the Roxas/Xion Moments Scrapbook Sora wanted to do.

"So, THAT is who she loves now, huh?" mumured the mysterious man "We shall see, you will be dead before this week is over." Little did he know, that a certain mechanical armed boy was looking through a scope directly at his head, "Maybe I should warn them... nah... if they love each other, no one should be able to get between them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, this wasn't as short as I thought it would be, but it still is short. Not much to really say here... so... R&R and really good night, [being 1:48 AM] at the time which this was typed.**


	5. Welcome to Twilight High!

**Welcome to Twilight Town!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts

**A/N: This happens one week after the previous chapter**

Chapter 5: Welcome to Twilight High.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas POV<span>

_Man, this is great, I already got a girlfrien and it hasn't even been 2 weeks!_ Sighing happily, Roxas woke up to go visit Xion's house. Getting dressed, Roxas walked to Xion's house and began to knock on the door.

Normal POV

Hearing the knocking on the door, he instantly got up to answer it, "Who is it?" he questioned from behind the door. "It's Namine, is Roxas here?"  
><span>Axel's POV<span>

_Crap! If she finds out Roxas likes someone besides her, she will either go ballistic, kill Xion, or even worse, kill me. _"No, he isn't here. His parents picked him up to go on a trip" I tried to lie. "No he isn't." _Crap!, have I been found out that early?_ "I asked their parents, but they said they were told not to tell... so... I suspected you are trying to keep me away from him for a reason, and that reason is?" _God damn it! Sorry Roxas but..._

Normal POV

Standing there by the door, Xion let Roxas in and were about to talk when they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Answering it, Xion told Roxas it was for him. "Ya? Who is it?" asked Roxas. "Roxas, bad news... You-Know-Who is coming for you." with that, the phone hung up. "Who was that?" Xion asked. "It's a girl that likes me a lot from back home... I just hope she doesn't know what school we are going to"

**Two weeks later, School began for the new year**

"Alright class, settle down." said their homeroom teacher, [Mansex, but whatever] "Today, we have 2 new students!". "Yay" the class said uninterested. "Welcome, Roxas, what is your first impression of this school? Mr. Xenmas asked. "Currently. it's cleaner, bigger, and has more classes then my old one, and the fact I already have 3 good friends in this school.". "Really? Who might they be?"

"My best friend, Shiro, my cousin Ventus, and my girlfriend X-" but he was cut off by another voice. "Me." Namine said. At her words, Roxas looked at Mr. Xenmas in the eyes silently pleading to not be near her. Catching on to this, Mr. Xenmas barely nodded to confirm he will. "Alright then, Roxas, you sit over their on behind Shiro, and Namine, you behind Sarah. Sarah, raise your hand please." Namine was angry at the teacher for making her sit on the other side of the room away from Roxas. _He will be mine, I don't care what it takes, I'll be his girlfriend and no other girl will go near him_, she thought jealously.

Xion POV

I began to blush when Roxas began to say my name when Namine interrupted him and said SHE was his girlfriend. Oh, the nerve of that girl, I don't like her one bit.

Roxas POV 

Whew, I have to thank Mr. Xenmas for that, though maybe I could ask him to adjust me and Xion's schedule, if she is ok with that, that is.

Shiro POV

Well well well, we got a new person and it seems she likes Roxas, not good...

Normal POV

"He did? Thats my boy, already falling in love AND he slept with her in the same bed! Just don't tell his mother that, alright Axel?" exclaimed Roxas' dad.

"Yup, and all that becauses I blew up the car" replied Axel

"Alright, blew up more cars if you want, but if you need any gunpowder, go to the shooting range and tell the shopkeeper I sent you." instructed Roxas' dad

"Alright Pops, I'll go blow up a car, maybe tomorrow." said a now sleepy Axel

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is Chapter 5! Expect updates to really slow down next week, due to school starting soon. Nothing much else to say but, Thanks NagiraAkisa for reviewing again! Good night R&R... I'm going to bed, too late at this hour, *mumble mumble***


End file.
